Calumet County, Wisconsin
Calumet County is a county located in the U.S. state of Wisconsin. It is included in the Appleton, Wisconsin, Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2010, the county's population was 48,971. The county seat is Chilton. History ]] The county's name originated from the word Calumet, which was a ceremonial pipe used by Native Americans in councils on the east shore of Lake Winnebago. Native Americans from New York State had been relocated to the southwest part of the county in the 1830s, including the Brothertown Indians, Oneida Indians, and Stockbridge Indians. Many of the early residents in the Holyland region in southern part of the county were emigrants from the Schleswig-Holstein region in Germany in the 1840s. The county was legally organized on February 5, 1850 by Chapter 84 Laws of 1850. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (19.44%) is water. The west boundary is largely in Lake Winnebago. The Niagara Escarpment runs north-south several miles east of the western boundary. The topography has been greatly influenced by glaciation. Adjacent counties *Brown County – northeast *Manitowoc County – east *Sheboygan County – southeast *Fond du Lac County – southwest *Winnebago County – west *Outagamie County – northwest Major highways Demographics ]] ]] As of the census of 2000, there were 40,631 people, 14,910 households, and 11,167 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 15,758 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.68% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 0.34% Native American, 1.55% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.38% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 1.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 63.4% were of German ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.0% spoke English, 1.7% Spanish and 1.2% German as their first language. There were 14,910 households out of which 38.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.00% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.10% were non-families. 20.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.60% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 32.00% from 25 to 44, 21.40% from 45 to 64, and 10.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 100.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.00 males. Dairy Industry The University of Wisconsin–Extension has compiled statistics on Calumet County's dairy industry. Calumet County has more bovines (cattle and calves) than people. As of 2010 there are 28,600 head of dairy cows and 65,000 head of bovine total (that includes dairy cows, beef cattle, and calves.)http://www.nass.usda.gov/Statistics_by_State/Wisconsin/index.asp#.html 73% of land in the county is owned by farmers. 2400 residents are employed in farming. Agriculture results in $338 million in economic activity, and it contributes $68.2 million in income to the county total income (including $7.2 million towards taxes). As of 2007, 99.3% of farms are owned by individuals, families, family partnerships or family corporations. Only 0.7% are owned by non-family corporate entities. As of April 1, 2010, Calumet county had 174 farms with dairy herd licenses.Wisconsin Farm Reporter, Wisconsin Field Office of the National Agricultural Statistics Service; May 25, 2010; Volume 10, Number 11 In 1931, the Wisconsin Department of Agriculture described Calumet County as "one of the most important producers of American cheese among the counties of Wisconsin."November 23, 2006 article "Looking Back" Chilton Times-Journal, Page 7. Regions The Holyland is partially located in southern Calumet County. Cities, villages, and towns Cities Villages Towns Unincorporated communities *Brant *Brothertown *Calumetville (partial) *Charlesburg *Darboy (partial) *Dundas *Eckers Lakeland *Forest Junction *Harrison *Hayton *Highland Beach *Jericho *Kloten *Maple Heights *Meggers (partial) *Quinney *St. Anna (partial) *St. John *Waverly Beach (partial) *Wells (partial) Transportation Land No interstate highways run through Calumet County. There are several U.S. routes in the county. U.S. Route 10 runs east-west across the north edge of the county. U.S. Route 151 runs north-south near the west edge of the county, and turns east-west at the middle of the county. North-south state highways include 55 along the west edge, and 32/57 through the center. East-west state highways include 114 at the northwest corner of the county, and the now defunct 149 along the southeast corner. The Tri-County Expressway (WI 441) runs in a east-west to north-south curve in the extreme northwest corner of the county within Appleton city limits. Air The only airport located in Calumet County is the small New Holstein Municipal Airport. It is located just west of New Holstein. Water Nearly the entire west boundary of the county is located in Lake Winnebago. The first non-natives to enter the county most likely came in the county from the lake through the Fox River. The Manitowoc River and Sheboygan River both run through the county and flow into Lake Michigan through neighboring counties. Recreation County Parks Calumet County has three county parks, and two county run harbors. Calumet County Fairgrounds Calumet County celebrated its 150th annual fair in 2006.Mike Mathes "Homestead, Avery case top '06 news"; January 4, 2007; Page 2; Tri-County News The fairgrounds host dirt track stockcars races on Friday nights in the summer. Lake Winnebago The west boundary of the county is located almost entirely in Lake Winnebago. Boaters use the lake for recreational boating and fishing in the summer. The lake is the site of ice fishing in the winter, and the Wisconsin Department of Natural Resources manages a sturgeon spearing season in February. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Calumet County, Wisconsin References External links *Calumet County Government *Calumet County Tourism *Calumet County Fair Category:Counties of Wisconsin Category:Calumet County, Wisconsin Category:Established in 1836